In the handling of food in processing and canning, the major consideration is one of health, that is, that the food not be contaminated. Thus, it is common to include in the food processing system washers, blanchers, and steam-heated retorts. In addition, the retorts are arranged for quick cooling of the containers after retorting to prevent the occurrence of micro-organisms and growth thereof. Such systems require large quantities of water and fuel.
Another object of food processing is to provide and attractive appearance to the food. In other words, in order to manufacture food which would be visually appetizing, discoloration is to be avoided.
With emphasis being placed on conservation of natural resources and energy, the importance of the most efficient usage and utilization of water and fuel has become more critical, with demand exceeding supply.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a food processing system which utilizes water and fuel with the utmost efficiency, resulting in an appetizing appearing product, decreasing the cost of manufacturing the product by use of previously expended energy which is customarily lost in conventional systems and the return of waste water to the ground in a safe re-usable condition.